1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power connector, and particularly to a power connector having multi-piece contact sets, each contact set comprising separately manufactured mating contacts and soldering contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
Power connectors which have an inner contact and an outer contact are widely used in the field of electronics. The inner contact and the outer contact respectively act as a positive pole and a negative pole of a power supply for providing voltage to electrical components connecting to the power connector. Each contact of the power connector usually has an integral mating portion and soldering portion, and is stamped as one unit from a blank of conductive material. Such prior art contacts are disclosed in Taiwan patent No. 449135, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,702,707; 5,376,012; and 6,190,215. U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,215 discloses a contact which mates with a male pin contact of any desired length. Mating portions of the contact are beam-shaped and are integrally stamped with soldering portions from a blank. Latch tabs are formed on the mating portions to prevent the contact from disengaging from a connector housing. However, the contact disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,190,215 comprises a relatively large amount of conductive material. Furthermore, the structure of the contact is relatively complicated, and thus will require a relatively expensive die. The cost of the contact, therefore, is likely to be relatively expensive.
Hence, a power connector having improved contacts is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a power connector having contacts of a simple design.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a power connector which is lower cost.
A power connector comprises an insulative housing, a set of conductive first contacts and a set of conductive second contacts. The insulative housing comprises a receiving space defined inwardly from a front surface of the insulative housing and an inner portion extending from a rear wall of the housing and bounded on its sides by the receiving space. The set of conductive first contacts comprises a plurality of first mating contacts and a first soldering contact, the first mating contacts assembled in the inner portion and partly exposed in the receiving space, the first soldering portion assembled into the housing and electrically contacting the first mating contacts. The set of conductive second contacts comprises a plurality of second mating contacts and a second soldering contact, the second mating contacts assembled in the insulative housing and partly exposed in the receiving space, the second soldering contact inserted into the insulative housing and electrically contacting the second mating contacts.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a perspective, assembled view of a power connector in accordance with the present invention;
FIG. 2 is an exploded view of the power connector of FIG. 1;
FIG. 3 is a reverse angle view of FIG. 2;
FIG. 4 is a cross sectional view of the power connector taken along line 4-4 of FIG. 1;
FIG. 5 is a perspective view of first mating contacts and a first soldering contact of FIG. 2;
FIG. 6 is a perspective view of the first mating contacts and the first soldering contact of FIG. 5 from another angle;
FIG. 7 is a perspective view of second mating contacts and a second soldering contact of FIG. 2;
FIG. 8 is a perspective view of the second mating contacts and the second soldering contact of FIG. 7 from another angle; and
FIG. 9 is a perspective assembled view of the power connector of FIG. 1 from a bottom, rear aspect.